


like this

by Areiton



Series: Domestic Steterk [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, mentioned steterk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: When they're like this, it feels like fighting.





	like this

When they're like this, it feels like fighting. When they spar, when they clash over what to do with the packs, it's easy to fall back into the place they were, before he died and the Wild Hunt, and Stiles forced them together by sheer determination and need. 

When Stiles is with them, it's easy. Derek is softer, smiling and arching into every touch, desperate for them, and Peter is gentle,  laughing at Stiles, flailing and eager, all raw enthusiasm and very little finesse. 

With Stiles, they're kinder. 

But when its just them--

The claws come out. 

It’s rough, Peter's hand at his throat, tight and demanding as he jerks Derek off rough and just the right side of painful.  

It's Derek’s teeth in Peter’s shoulder, a hand braced against his back to give him leverage as he fucks between Peter’s thighs, ruts him against the hard wall. 

It’s a hand tugging on Derek's balls and fingers thrusting in, unerring against his prostate as Peter drags him to the very edge and then slides his hand up, tight around Derek's cock, forcing him to wait. 

It's claws pressing into Peter’s thighs and the hint of fangs as Derek swallows around Peter’s cock. 

It's flashing eyes and rough hands led by familiarity born in Stiles’ bed, bruises that fade even as they form, all the rage and resentment that colored those years after Laura. 

And then--

They never know who will break first. 

But one always does. 

It comes when Peter whines as Derek presses him into the window, spreads his cheeks and licks over his tight hole, when Derek mewls as Peter thrusts into him with a gutteral noise, when the burning raging pleasure finally breaks. 

And hands go gentle and apologetic, turn to caresses and coaxing instead of hard demands. Growling bitten off curses slip into panting whines and names, shaped desperate and begging, and quiet assurance, soft promises. 

It fades into something desperate and hungry, echoing all the shades of want that Peter had ignored, before the fire, all the aching empty years in New York, after. 

With every thrust and messy wet kiss, it turns from a fight to a plea, to affection and love and  _ never leave don’t leave need you _ \--all the words they can’t say, all the things that Stiles says for them, all the things they’ve meant. 

They fight because fighting is easy and what they know and without Stiles between them with his laughter and clever hands and sweet kisses and biting dirty words, they flounder. 

And they find each other, because they have always found each other, desperate need, abiding love, impossibly complete in each other’s arms. 

~*~

Stiles bitches, always, after, when he crawls in bed between them and they silence him with kisses and drugging touches and perfectly played pleasure, because in this, with him, they are always united. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got drunk and wrote smut and I'm finally cross posting from Tumblr. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://areiton.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
